Talk:Biblioteca di San Barnaba
hmmm... Marciana Library vs Library of San Barnaba. checking The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones, the newspaper clipping calls it "the library of San Barnaba" <-- note the lowercase on library. i say we call it the Marciana Library, and perhaps note that the site is called San Barnaba (ie, based on the church that it used to be). Jawajames 06:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *Maybe it's the Medieval-Renaissance St Mark's Library of Saint Barnabus. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 09:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ** "Marciano, Liberace, Santayana Goodbye" --> "Marciana Library, San Barnaba Goodbye!" I wonder if it was named Marciana after Marcia Lucas. Jawajames 22:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ***Wikipedia:Biblioteca Marciana? "#''Kazim didn't start the fire!" Vetinari(Appointment) 00:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : Ugh. The real Marciana Library (Biblioteca Marciana) is on the Piazzetta San Marco (the side of Piazza San Marco that faces the water (more than just a tiny canal)). and looks nothing like the Library in the film (because it's not). one could say that the San Barnaba site was an annex of the Marciana Library (since it is supposedly at the level of the Library of Congress, it might need more than one building). or that in the indyverse, the marciana library is in the realworld location, but just looks like the San Barnaba church... and has a tiny canal near it instead of a larger waterway. btw, the Church in the background here is the , on the south side of the Grand Canal. Jawajames 07:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *So basically, "''ARGH Venice!"? :D Is the description in the Guide even compatible with the map in the Lost Journal? Vetinari(Appointment) 16:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Guide: * Unnamed library on Piazza San Marco (in former church that was former monastery). Piazza San Marco in the center of Venice The Lost Journal: * Map of Venice: Jones circles location of "Library" at church site of The Jesuits (#95), on Cirdecca Canal. Note on map: "The library where Dad was last seen is circled--that's where we'll start. Ahhh, Venice!" Map also shows locations of Piazza San Marco and San Barnaba (#97). * La Gazetta di Venezia: "library of San Barnaba" ... exiting the Canale Grande into the Canale di S. Marco Novelization: * Marciana Library on Piazza San Marco (chances are that the novelist simply picked the most famous library in Venice to use). Marciana's actual location is more or less on that Piazza. (it's on the Piazzetta on one side) Way to reconcile: Marciana Library has an extra building also on Piazza San Marco. Building was formerly the San Barnaba church. Jones circled the wrong location on the map, since he hadn't arrived in Venice yet. Jawajames 18:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *Last Crusade door sign: "Biblioteca di S? Barnaba". *sigh* Venice. Vetinari(Appointment) 03:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ** UGH Venice. Jawajames 07:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ***Back to Library of San Barnaba or Biblioteca di San Barnaba, Jawa... Venice? Vetinari(Appointment) 14:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC)